


difference

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: Wattpad Requests [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Jay wants something to do.
Relationships: Jay Walker/Zane
Series: Wattpad Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062371
Kudos: 5





	difference

Zane tapped away at the computer system, checking traffic and security cameras for a person who has been evading the Ninjago police for a few weeks now.

It wasn't Ronin, as the man had been getting better, as of what the nindroid knew, he had settled down with his husband.

No, this person seemed to be _quicker._ Could be seen at the other side of town in less than _half an hour._

Zane did his best to keep his tabs on the person, but they were too hard to keep track of. It was odd, almost as if they were evading _him_ specifically. 

He heard scuffling from across the room, someone had entered. Jay appeared at the nindroid's side, peering at the computer. "What are you doing now?"

"Keeping tabs on the-" As if on cue, a beeping noise was emitted from the computer. "The computer has caught sight of them." Zane tapped back into the device, pulling up the most recent footage.

The thief was walking into a store, exiting with a few items then disappearing again.

"Well." Jay was showing no emotion. 

"Well?"

"He's fast."

"He?"

"Well, I just guessed."

Zane hummed. 

"I swear, Zane."

"Alright."

Jay leaned on the other's side, groaning. "I'm tired of chasing these lowly criminals. I want some _more_ action."

"Anxious?"

"Kinda, just wanted something to do."

"We can go sit down-"

"That would be nice."

As they sat down, Zane found that Jay had laid down on his lap, covering his face with his hands. "Like I said, it's getting tiring, and I kinda selfishly am wishing for another big-time villain. I mean, like, it _is_ getting boring chasing petty thieves and robbers and all of that jazz, but I want a cool villain to come fight us. I want to use my powers and have a challenge. I want to fight.

"But, then again, _wish_ isn't the best word to use, but-"

"Jay. Shut up."

Blue _did_ shut up. But only for a second. He babbled on continuously, Zane trying to keep track of it, catching the main points, but it was harder to catch the smaller stuff. He decided against recording it, as the blue ninja was beginning to fall asleep.

"And- I guess- lightning could-" Jay had drifted off into sleep, his breath becoming shallow and quiet. He was still laying on the nindroid's lap.

Zane didn't have the heart to move him.

The titanium ninja kissied the lightning ninja's forehead before drifting off into sleep mode as well.

It would be interesting if Kai or Lloyd found them like this.


End file.
